Kekuatan dan Harapan
by Rizuchan Nightray
Summary: Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian ayahnya. Mahluk asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Dan cyborg kuning yang menolongnya bersama anak kembar laki-laki mengaku murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pelindung bagi Yaya / Chapter 4&5 UP / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Jalanan yang ditelusurinya cukup sepi mengingat waktu yang kini berganti malam. Hanya sedikit mobil yang melaju di jalan itu. Di dalam mobil itu terlihat keluarga kecil yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sang Ayah yang fokus mengendarai mobil. Sang Ibu yang memangku anak laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar satu tahunan. Dan seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun berhijab merah muda yang dihiasi jepitan bunga matahari tengah menggoda adik kecilnya. Sang adik yang merasa gemas dengan jailan kakaknya sehingga membalas dengan mencapok wajah kakaknya.

"Aduh adek," keluh sang gadis berkedurung merah jambu sambil mengelus wajah yang dicapok adiknya.

Sang adik tertawa senang. Awalnya kesal, tetapi melihat sang adik tertawa mau enggak mau sang gadis ikut tertawa dan mencium pipi adiknya gemas. Sang Ibu tersenyum melihat keakraban anaknya. Dan Sang Ayah pun tersenyum saat mengintip kelakuan kedua anaknya melalui kaca spion di depannya.

Namun kebahagian keluarga ini tidak berlangsung lama…

.

.

.

**Kekuatan dan Harapan © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : AU, Super Power, Alien Human, Cyborg (Ochobot, Probe dan Petai), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Summary : Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian ayahnya.****Mahluk asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Di kerahkan robot yang menyerupai manusia yang disebut cyborg. Setiap cyborg memiliki tipe yang berbeda sesuai program yang diaturnya. Dan** **seorang anak laki-laki yang biasa orang sebut Boboiboy bersaudara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa dirinya dari serangan cyborg milik mahluk. Boboiboy bersaudara itu mengaku murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pelindung bagi Yaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Awal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang akan senang memiliki kekuatan 'special' dalam dirinya. Karena bisa menjadi seorang super hero._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Tidak denganku. Semua yang kumiliki. Semua yang kusayangi. Hilang! Tak ada bekas! Bahkan harapanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki antena di kepalanya berdiri tepat di depan mobil yang tengah melaju ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki itu diam. Tidak bergerak. Sehingga dengan kasar si pengendara membanting stir mobilnya. Dan berhenti tepat di samping anak laki-laki berantena itu. Untung saja tidak ada yang celaka. Baik si pengendara maupun anak laki-laki berantena itu.

Pria itu a.k.a si pengendara segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri anak itu. Wanita cantik berhijab merah yang merupakan istrinya dan anak perempuannya hanya bisa mengintip dari jendela mobil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya pria itu khawatir.

"…"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Terdengar samar-samar kekehan kecil dari anak itu. Pria itu langsung menjauh dari anak itu. Ada yang aneh. Jangan-jangan…

Sadar akan keanehan dari anak itu. Pria itu memberi isyarat mata kepada istrinya untuk keluar dari mobil. Segera wanita keluar dari mobil bersama kedua anaknya.

**_DUAARRR_**

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari mobil yang baru saja ditumpangin sepasang suami istri dan anak mereka. Wanita itu bernafas lega. Dirinya tepat waktu keluar dan membawa anaknya menjauh beberapa meter dari mobil. Telat dikit saja dirinya dan kedua anaknya akan terbunuh dalam mobil itu.

"Ada apa, Bu? Kenapa mobil kita terbakar?" tanya seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun kepada Ibunya. Terlihat raut ketakutan dari gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yaya,"jawab wanita itu mengelus kepala anaknya yang tertutup hijab merah muda, Yaya.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk berlindung. Ayah pasti menyusul." Yaya mengangguk menurut. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini menurut kepada Ibunya. Dan percaya kepada Ayahnya.

Sementara itu…

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pria paruh baya menatap tajam kepada anak laki-laki yang memiliki antena itu. Anak itu tetawa. Tertawa jahat.

"Mau apa katamu? Jangan bercanda! Aku kesini untuk mengambil apa yang kuinginkan hahaha," jawab anak itu disertai tawa jahat khasnya.

"Cih, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya,"

"Oh, kau menantang aku, heh?" senyum sinis anak itu. "Baiklah, Probe lawan dia!"

Muncul dari belakang anak itu sosok cyborg laki-laki remaja dengan postur tubuh yang tegak. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Rambutnya berwarna ungu. Serta pakaian perang baja yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Tangan kirinya berubah menjadi sebuah pistol peluru besar yang mengancung kepada pria itu. Dan tangan kanannya berubah menjadi perisai melindungi anak itu.

"Dalam hitungan sepuluh detik siap menembak," kata cyborg Probe.

Pria itu berdecak. Lawan yang dihadapinya tidak seimbang. Sehingga pria itu mengeluarkan benda kecil dari balik lengannya dan memencetnya.

"Kuharap berhasil," ucapan terakhir pria itu bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang menghancurkan sebagian kecil dari jalanan itu. Tubuhnya hancur tak tersisa akibat tembakan peluru meriam dari cyborg Probe.

"Mari kita cari wanita itu, Probe."

"Baik, tuan."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Wanita cantik berhijab merah tengah berlari di tengah hutan sambil menggendong anak bungsu dan menggandeng anak sulung. Takut kalau keberadaan dirinya akan terdeteksi oleh anak yang memiliki antena di kepalanya.

"Ibu, Yaya capek. Ibu pelan-pelan," keluh anak sulung tidak di respon oleh wanita itu. Yang dipikirkannya keselamatan kedua anaknya. Sayang takdir tidak mendukung wanita berhijab merah. Anak laki-laki berantena itu muncul dihadapannya bersama cyborg remaja laki-laki miliknya. Anak laki-laki itu duduk diatas pundak cyborg itu.

"Mau lari ke mana lagi?" kata serta seringai anak laki-laki berantena itu.

Wanita itu menyerahkan anak bungsu laki-lakinya kepada Yaya yang mematung melihat anak laki-laki berantena dengan manusia (robot) yang aneh.

"Jaga Yayan dan dirimu, Yaya. Larilah selagi kau bisa. Dan cari tempat berlindung." Wanita itu menepuk punggung Yaya agar berlari menjauh.

Yaya menuruti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Segera dia berlari sambil menggendong adiknya yang tengah menangis. Dia dan adiknya harus selamat. Dia percaya ibunya akan kembali.

"Jangan lari." Hendak cyborg anak itu menyerang Yaya. Sebuah peluru sniper hamper mengenai dirinya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Yaya terus berlari menjauh tanpa arah. Dia tidak tahu kawasan hutan disini. Terlalu asing baginya. Tapi dia tetap maju agar Yayan dan dirinya selamat.

Ibu cepat kembali, batin Yaya berharap.

Awan terlihat menutupi cahaya bulan. Kawasan hutan ini terlihat menyeramkan dengan cahaya yang sangat minim, bahkan mendekati gelap. Yaya sangat ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar memeluk adiknya erat. Bagi anak sepuluh tahun. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di tempat yang gelap dan sepi. Ingin teriak. Tapi diurungkan. Takut anak itu menemukan keberadaannya. Yaya memilih menekan rasa takutnya dan terus berjalan ke depan.

Tiba-tiba saja anak berantena yang duduk di pundak cyborg Probe berada di depannya. Yaya terlihat kaget dan tubuhnya gemetar. Hampir saja sang adik terjatuh kalau saja tidak Yaya pegang erat.

"K-Kau…" Yaya berjalan mundur. "Ibuku? Di mana Ibu?" tanya Yaya bergetar.

"Ibumu?" anak itu melemparkan mayat wanita berkerudung merah yang tertancap sebuah besi tajam dibagian dada tepat di jantung hingga menembus ke punggung.

"AAAAAAAA IBUUUU!" teriak Yaya ketika melihat mayat ibunya. Sang adik terbangun dan menangis seketika. Sadar dirinya tengah membawa adiknya. Yaya langsung menenangkan adiknya. Syukurlah adiknya kembali tidur. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Yaya masih sangat syok melihat mayat ibunya sendiri.

Saat cyborg Probe hendak menyentuh Yaya. Sebuah keris petir merah terbang ke arahnya. Refleks cyborg Probe menghindar. Dan sebuah tanah melindungi Yaya dan Yayan dari keris petir merah.

"Siapa itu?"

Awan menggeserkan dirinya sehingga cahaya bulan menerangi tempat di mana si pemilik keris petir merah berada. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun memakai topi merah-hitam dengan lambang petir merah, serta jaket tanpa lengan yang sewarna dengan topinya. Dan dalaman baju lengan panjang merah. Dan bola mata merah darah yang tak memiliki emosi. Hanya tatapan dingin dan alis yang mengkerut marah.

"Seperti biasa Kak Hali selalu gegabah dalam menyerah. Mau anak itu kena, ya?" kata anak serupa dengan anak bertopi merah-hitam. Hanya berbedanya warna topinya biru-putih dengan posisi kepala topi ke samping kanan. Serta mata biru langit yang menatap jahil anak bertopi merah-hitam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yaya?" tanya anak laki-laki yang serupa dengan anak laki-laki bertopi merah hitam. Hanya yang ini warna topinya kuning-hitam dan kepala topi yang menghadap kebelakang. Sehingga bagian belakang topi seperti mulut dinosaurus.

"Sekarang kami sudah datang. Kau ikutlah bersama kami. Ayahmu memanggil kami tadi." Sebuah cyborg kuning yang menyerupai anak berumur lima tahun dengan kuping rubah yang menekuk ke rambut kuning cyborg itu. Cyborg itu menyuruh anak bertopi kuning-hitam untuk menggendong adik Yaya yang hampir lepas dari gendongannya.

Yaya tidak memprotes. Dia terlalu syok dan bingung dengan situasi ini. Orang tuanya telah tewas. Dan sekarang muncul ketiga anak kembar identik (tidak dengan matanya) muncul di hadapannya. Mengaku melindungi dirinya.

"K-Kalian siapa? A-apa hubungannya dengan ayahku? " Walaupun suaranya bergetar. Yaya harus bertanya untuk mengerti situasi ini. Situasi yang telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

"Perkenalannya nanti dulu, Nona. Lebih baik kita mundur." Anak bertopi gaya kesamping putih-biru menggendong Yaya dan menaruh di pundaknya. Overboat miliknya melaju terbang membuat Yaya berteriak ketakutan. Kedua anak lainya berusaha menyusulnya. Sebelum pergi cyborg kuning itu melempar bola asap sehingga anak berantena dan cyborg miliknya tidak bisa melihat. Dan mereka menghilang.

"Awas aja kau, Boboiboy bersaudara. Akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat!" teriak anak itu menggema ke hutan. Burung-burung yang tadinya berada di sangkar pergi meninggalkan sangkarnya ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Probe, mari kita kembali."

"Baik, tuan."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Yaya kepada kelima anak yang memiliki rupa yang sama. Kalau tidak ada warna bola mata atau penampilan mereka yang terlihat berbanding terbalik mungkin Yaya akan sulit membedakannya.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah rumah kayu tidak berpenghuni untuk melindungi dirinya dari anak berantena itu. Dan kebetulan hari sudah larut malam jadi mereka butuh tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Kami adalah pelindungmu mulai saat ini," kata cyborg kuning. "Namaku Ochobot. Aku cyborg yang diciptakan ayahmu. Disaat sebelum kematiannya ayahmu mengirim pesan kepada kami." Mata birunya memancarkan sebuah hologram televisi. Disitu seorang pria dan wanita berhijab merah yang terlihat masih muda. Tapi Yaya tahu kalau yang di hologram itu ayah dan ibunya. Yaya yakin film ini dibuat saat sebelum kelahiran atau saat Yaya masih bayi.

"Hai, Yaya. Ayah dan Ibu sengaja membuat pesan ini untuk diberikan kepadamu saat kau sudah mencapai umur yang cukup. Ayah tahu cepat atau lambat kami tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Maka dari itu ayah menciptkan sebuah cyborg dan mengirim seorang anak yang akan menjadi murid ayah di masa depan nanti,"

Yaya menatap kelima anak kembar yang berada di belakang cyborg kuning. Matanya kembali fokus pada layar hologram.

"Murid ayah di masa depan akan menjadi pelindung dirimu dari orang jahat yang telah membunuh kami nanti. Ayah tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang kejadian yang kau lihat nanti Yaya. Maka dari itu untuk selanjutnya kau cari kerabat dekat ayah melalui Ochobot, cyborg ciptaan ayah. Dan untuk muridku di masa depan tolong jaga dan jadi pelindung Yaya untuk gurumu." Layar hologram itu menghilang disaat terakhir seorang pria yang mencium bayi perempuan yang di gendong wanita berhijab merah. Yaya tahu itu dirinya saat masih bayi. Tidak bahkan keliatannnya baru beberapa minggu saat kelahirannya.

"Maka dari itu kami datang menolongmu, Yaya." Kini anak laki-laki bertopi kuning-hitam dengan mata emas yang memandang Yaya lembut. Seolah dirinya dan kembarannya tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadanya. "Dan sesuai misi kami akan menjadi pelindungmu."

"..."

Kepala Yaya terasa pusing dengan keanehan dan bencana yang dialaminya.

"Namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Kau bisa memanggilku Gempa," Gempa yang menyadari hal itu langsung memperkenalkan diri. "Yang menggendongmu tadi kakak kembaran kedua, Taufan."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nona." Taufan mengedipkan matanya kepada Yaya dengan gaya sok keren khas laki-laki modus. Segera sang kakak tertua menyikut kelakuan genit adiknya.

"Kakak tertua kami, Halilintar yang memakai jaket hitam dengan corak merah. Berbaju orange tanpa lengan adik kembarku, Api. Dan yang terakhir memakai baju biru dengan topi menghadap ke depan, Air anak terakhir dari kami, Boboiboy bersaudara." Kelima saudara kembar Boboiboy itu merespon perkenalannya dengan khas masing-masing. Halilintar yang menanggapinya cuek. Api yang menyapa Yaya riang. Dan Air yang terlihat setengah mengantuk.

Dan mulai dari sini hidup Yaya mulai berubah. Awal dari kematian kedua orang tuanya serta kehidupan yang akan sulit nanti di hari selanjutnya yang tidak tahu akhirnya. Mau tidak mau Yaya harus siap menerima takdir kejam yang menimpa dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Awal Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Setelah sekian lama Rizu hiatus karena ujian kemarin *gak ada yang tanya***

**Semoga hasil ujian Rizu sukses #amin.**

**Judulnya aneh ya? Tidak keren atau tidak cocok dengan plot yang diambil fic ini? Jujur aja Rizu paling lemah membuat judul yang berbahasa inggris. Jadi Rizu pakai aja yang ini hehehe. Kalau kalian para pembaca memiliki saran tentang judul ini silahkan kirim melalui review atau PM Rizu ^^. **

**Fic ini Rizu ambil dari animasi Boboiboy tentang kekautan Yaya yang Memanipulasi Gravitasi. Hitung-hitung rasa gemas Rizu karena kekuatan Yaya tidak diperlihatkan hebat dalam animasinya.*dihajar kru monsta*. Padahal bagi Rizu kekuatan Yaya sangat keren loh. Bahkan lebih keren dari milik Fang. *disekap jari bayang***. **Tapi enggak masalah Rizu tetap menikmati animasi Boboiboy. Dengan begini Rizu bisa membuat fic yang mengandung unsur fiksi ilmiah sedikit (tidak keseluruhannya). Dan mengubah Ochobot dan Probe menjadi robot manusia yang meiliki akal.**

**Ya, walaupun Rizu sudah agak lupa tentang animasi fiksi ilmiah (karena sekarang jarang animasi fiksi ilmiah). Tapi Rizu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya sebagus dan senikmat mungkin hohoho.**

**Ok, cukup bacot notes author Rizu. Jika berkenan marilah berikan review kalian kepada Rizu. Maka Rizu akan semangat melanjutkan fic ini #maksa #bercanda.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi anak perempuan yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Kedua orang tuanya mati dengan tragis di depan matanya. Ayahnya mati dikalahkan oleh cyborg berwujud manusia dewasa dengan pakaian serta rambut berwarna ungu. Entah dengan cara apa sang Ayah mati. Namun, mendengar ledakan yang cukup jauh dari posisinya membuatnya mengerti kematian sang Ayah.

Yang lebih buruknya. Ibunya mati terkena ribuan panah besi yang di lapisi panas api. Bahkan dalam ingatanya jasad sang Ibu dibanjiri darah serta sobekan kulit dan daging yang melepuh akibat panas dari panah yang menusuk jasad sang Ibu. Tentu anak perempuan itu, Yaya sangat frutasi dan hampir gila saat itu.

Di tambah dengan kemunculan keenam anak laki-laki yang menolongnya di waktu yang tepat. Di mana bocah memilik antena dan cyborg pembunuh orang tuanya datang untuk mengincar dirinya.

Dan kini dirinya harus menghadapi keenam anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya. Yang pertama anak lelaki yang terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun ini mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah cyborg yang diciptakan oleh Ayahnya. Yang kedua kelima anak laki-laki kembar ini juga mengaku murid Ayahnya sekaligus pelindung baginya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa dirinya harus di lindungi?

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak dirinya ketahui sehingga secara tidak langsung penyebab dari kematian kedua orang tua dan kemunculan anak laki-laki memiliki antena di kepalanya dan cyborg berwujud manusia dewasa?

Kenapa? Apa? Bagaimana? Dan semua pertanyaan yang bermunculan tiada akhir ini membuat Yaya merasa pusing. Tak ada yang diketahuinya.

Mungkin. Lebih baik Yaya memastikan tentang keenam anak laki-laki ini. Setidaknya tahap pertama ini yang bisa dirinya lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kekuatan dan Harapan © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : AU, Super Power, Alien Human, Cyborg (Ochobot, Probe dan Petai), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Summary : Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian ayahnya.****Mahluk asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Di kerahkan robot yang menyerupai manusia yang disebut cyborg. Setiap cyborg memiliki tipe yang berbeda sesuai program yang diaturnya. Dan** **seorang anak laki-laki yang biasa orang sebut Boboiboy bersaudara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari serangan cyborg milik mahluk asing. Boboiboy bersaudara itu mengaku sebagai murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pengawal pribadi Yaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Kepercayaan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang akan senang memiliki kekuatan 'special' dalam dirinya. Karena bisa menjadi seorang super hero._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Tidak denganku. Semua yang kumiliki. Semua yang kusayangi. Hilang! Tak ada bekas! Bahkan harapanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berhijab merah jambu ini memandang kelima anak lelaki yang berada di depannya. Pesan ayahnya yang di sampaikan oleh anak kecil (yang mengaku sebagai cyborg buatan ayahnya) itu membuat dirinya sedikit ragu kalau itu ayah dan ibu yang dikenal gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya memiliki seorang murid dan juga sebuah cyborg. Yang dirinya tahu sang ayah hanya seorang dokter biasa di klinik kecil. Dan sang ibu hanya seorang mantan polisi wanita di Pulau Rintis.

"Apa benar kalian berlima murid dari ayahku? Maksudku, ayahku hanya seorang dokter di klinik kecil," kata gadis itu tidak percaya.

Anak bertopi menghadap kebelakang itu menghela nafas. Rupanya Yaya –gadis berhijab merah jambu itu masih tidak percaya keberadaan dirinya ** –**termasuk saudara kembarnya dan Ochobot. Walaupun sudah ada bukti yang kuat. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus menjelaskan dari awal.

"Memang benar ayahmu seorang dokter di klinik kecil. Namun ayahmu seorang professor yang telah mengasuh kami sejak kecil," Yaya memandang dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Kami berlima ini yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal saat insiden kebakaran di rumah kami lima tahun lalu. Saat itu ayahmu tidak maksudku professor yang menyelamatkan kami berlima dari kebakaran itu,"

Yaya pernah mendengar cerita sang ayah tentang kebakan lima tahun lalu. Tapi sang ayah tidak cerita tentang kelima anak yang di tolong saat itu.

"Tentu dengan imbalan kami akan menjadi pengawal anaknya di masa depan. Kami tidak keberatan. Karena professor merawat, mendidik dan melatih kami dengan kasih sayang. Bahkan professor menganggap kami sebagai anaknya sendiri. Beliau juga bercerita banyak tentangmu," anak bertopi terbalik sengaja memberi jeda cerita dan mata emasnya melirik kakak tertua mereka.

"Singkat cerita kami memang murid dari tuan professor. Jadi jangan berlebihan memandang kami. Lagi mana ada kami tertarik sama anak jelek sepertimu," perkataan anak bertopi merah-hitam membuat Yaya kesal.

Yaya mengepalkan tangannya hendak menonjok muka anak bertopi merah-hitam. Akan tetapi, aksinya dicegah oleh sebuah rangkulan seseorang yang membuat Yaya sedikit merinding.

"Tak usah pedulikan kak Hali. Kau tidak jelek kok. Malah manis," rayu anak bertopi biru-putih si pelaku rangkulan itu.

Yang justru dihadiahkan injakan kaki yang membuat dirinya melepaskan rangkulannya."Aduh, tidak kusangka anak professor galak juga," keluh anak bertopi biru-putih, Taufan. Sibuk memegang kakinya yang habis diinjek itu.

"Lagi pake ngerangkul segala," kata Yaya sedikit kesal.

"Baik aku mengerti. Kalau kalian benar murid dari ayahku. Aku percaya. Tapi mana mungkin aku tidur di kelilingin anak laki-laki di tengah malam begini. Bagaimana pun aku harus menjaga kerudungku sebagai muslimah," lanjut Yaya. Berharap kalau mereka berlima mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti. Tembok Tanah." Muncul tanah yang keluar dari permukaan. Tanah itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang menyisakan satu pintu dengan sehelai kain putih yang terjepit di atas tanah-tanah itu. Kain putih itu berfungsi sebagai pintu tempat Yaya berada. Posisi pintu itu membelakangi tempat kelima anak kembar –termasuk Gempa. Bagaikan sebuah kamar pribadi tanpa tempat tidur. Hanya beralas tikar tipis.

"Kalau begini kau merasa aman kan?" Gempa memunculkan kepalanya di depan pintu. Bibirnya tertarik keatas. Membentuk sebuah garis senyuman yang cukup lebar –sehingga deretan gigi putih terlihat.

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya. Gempa pun manarik kepalanya dan menarik kain putih untuk menutupi tempat Yaya berada. Yaya kembali mengelus adiknya dan membaringkan badannya. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

'Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan,' gumam Yaya sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Kau gagal lagi menangkap gadis itu! Tidak berguna!"

Sosok anak kecil yang kurang lebih seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun gemetar ketakutan kepada pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya. Antena berwarna hijau miliknya pun bergerak tak tentu arah.

"Maafkan saya tuan Ejo Jo," anak kecil berantena hijau itu bersujud dengan badan yang masih gemetar.

"Kata maaf tak cukup untuk kau, Adu Du," terdengar suara cambukan yang mengenai badan kecil anak itu.

Cyborg menyerupai manusia dengan gaya rambut harajaku pelaku pencambuk anak itu."Rasakan ini Adu Du," kata cyborg itu sambil mengoyangkan cambuk hitam di tangannya. Terlihat wajah senang saat melakukan penyiksaan itu.

Adu Du –anak yang disiksa tetap bersujud menahan rasa sakit setiap cambuk itu mengenai tubuhnya. Sakit. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Yang saat ini bisa dilakukan hanya menahan tangis sampai penyiksaan ini selesai.

Sementar Ejo Jo –pria paruh baya yang juga memiliki antena berwarna hijau mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang penyiksaan khusus cyborg.

Cyborg berwarna ungu juga mengalami hal sama. Tangan dan kaki cyborg itu terikat besi yang cukup menyakiti tubuhnya. Serta cambukan dari mesin penyiksa tak kalah membuat tubuhnya terasa mati.

Walaupun dia tergolong robot. Tapi dirinya bukan robot biasa. Dia cyborg. Menyerupai manusia aslinya yang memiliki system saraf dari kabel-kabel dalam tubuhnya. Dan tentu saraf-saraf itu membuat dirinya merasakan sakit dalam tubuhnya.

"Lanjut penyiksaan ini cyborg KoKo Jambul. Pastikan mereka mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal atas kesalahan mereka," kata Ejo Jo meninggalkan Adu Du dan cyborg milik Adu Du di ruangan penyiksaan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Malam itu bagaikan mimpi buruk yang sangat menyeramkan. Saat Yaya membuka matanya berharap bahwa dirinya masih berada di dalam mobil di mana Ayah, Ibu dan Yayan berada. Kenyataan saat matanya sudah terbiasa dengan sinar mentari dirinya berada di tempat di mana mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi ya?" gumam Yaya membelai lembat rambut adiknya yang hampir menginjak dua tahun itu.

Yaya jadi teringat sesuatu. Bukankah adiknya, Yayan biasa menangis saat malam hari. Tapi kenapa Yayan tertidur pulas seperti ini?

"Adikmu baru saja tertidur. Tengah malam adikmu menangis meminta susu. Tapi syukurlah di tasmu kau membawa persediaan susu formula. Jadi itu cukup membantu," terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang berada di belakang Yaya.

"Sangat sulit membuat susu dengan suhu dan takaran pas. Mengingat aku belum pernah memegang anak kecil sekalipun," anak laki-laki bertopi terbalik yang Yaya ketahui bernama Gempa mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan sangat sulit juga membuat adikmu tertidur. Tidak kusangka mengurus anak kecil sesulit ini," kata Gempa ikut membelai rambut adik Yaya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kesulitan. Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya," kata Yaya menunduk. Yaya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tangisan Yayan yang keras itu tidak membuatnya terbangun? Bukankah ini konyol?

"Tidak masalah kok. Kau sudah mengalami hal berat malam itu. Pasti kau sangat lelah dan frutasi soal bencana yang menimpamu," entah kenapa perkataan Gempa membuat Yaya menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Makanya aku tak tega membangunkanmu," Gempa memposisikan kedua tangannya diantara leher dan punggungnya. Lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Yayan dengan perlahan.

"Aku senang setidaknya bisa merasakan mengurus adik secara nyata," lalu Gempa mengayunkan ke kanan dan kiri secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu kami ini kembar. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mengurus seorang anak kecil," kata Gempa dengan senyum gelinya.

Yaya melihat Gempa menggendong Yayan ikut tersenyum. Perasaan sedih akibat bencana malam itu terasa hilang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya tersenyum. 'Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan juga Yayan', untuk kali ini Yaya percaya kepada kelima kembaran murid ayahnya dan juga cyborg kuning buatan ayahnya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Setelah ini kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju kerabat dari tuan professor. Kuharap tidak ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam gubuk ini. Sebab akan membuat musuh mengetahui posisi kita," kata Halilintar memberi penjelasan.

"Dan tidak nol juga bagi musuh untuk mengetahui posisi kita saat perjalanan nanti. Kuharap kalian semua berada pada kondisi yang prima. Musuh akan selalu memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga," lanjut Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kakak-kakakku! Mari kita berangkat!" seru anak bertopi orange, Boboiboy Api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, kelamaan update dan hasilnya malah pendek. Maafkan Rizu yang sudah kehabisan ide di bagian ini. Jujur menulis fic ini cukup sulit buat Rizu karena kurang ada pengalaman membuat Sci-fi ini. Semoga aja hasil tidak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. **

**Di chapter ini Rizu cuman melanjutkan apa yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Biar ada kesan asem manis gitu Yaya jadi Harem. Dan jangan protes kalau disini Gempa lebih aktif berbicara kepada Yaya. Alasannya gampang, Gempa paling netral diantara elemental Boboiboy lainnya.**

**Satu lagi, disini Ejo Jo dan Adu Du alien yang berwujud manusia. Hm, agak sulit juga membayangkan dari kepala kotak menjadi manusia. Baiklah khusus chapter ini Rizu akan mencatat di notes author namun untuk sementara Adu Du dulu saja ya.**

_**Adu Du memiliki fisik tubuh anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun dengan rambut coklat lurus mangkok dan memiliki antena berwarna hijau dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk kubus. Antena ini berfungsi seperti radar. Bisa mendengar suara dari kejauhan sekitar lima ratus meter dan pergerakan musuh. **_

**Jadi jangan heran kalau di chapter selanjutnya Yaya mudah ketangkep oleh Adu Du. Ok, lanjutkan.**

_**Pakaian yang biasa digunakan Adu Du adalah kaos coklat karamel polos yang dilapisi blazer berlengan panjang berwarna coklat tua. Menggunakan syal putih yang melilit di lehernya. Celana yang digunakan celana jins hitam. Selalu menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna coklat karamel. **_

**Disini Boboiboy itu tidak satu orang yang berpecah menjadi lima yang memiliki watak berbeda-beda. Melainkan Boboiboy Rizu buat menjadi anak kembar lima atau orang biasa bilang Elemental Siblings. Bukankah sudah jelas di chapter sebelumnya? "Anak kembar laki-laki" atau "Boboiboy bersaudara"**

**Ada sedikit bocoran. Adegan action akan berlangsung pada chapter selanjutnya.**

**Akan tetapi lama update tergantung review yang diberikan dalam fic ini. Jika jumlah review sedikit. Kemungkinan Rizu akan lama update.**

**Agar hal itu tidak terjadi maka Rizu memohon untuk memberikan review kalian. Setidaknya Rizu senang fic ini mendapatkan respon dari kalian melalui review.**

**terakhir, **

**Read and Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang anak kecil berambut mangkok coklat dengan antena hijau itu tengah berjalan merapat ke tembok. Siksaan yang diterima benar-benar membuat seluruh badannya mati rasa. Dan tak jarang bekas luka yang sudah mongering akibat dari siksaan yang diberikan Ejo Jo.

"_Apa kau sudah jera dengan ini?" _

Terbayang wajah jahat Ejo Jo dalam kepalanya. Membuat seluruh badan kecilnya bergetar. Anak itu berusaha bersandar di tembok dan menutup matanya. Berharap rasa sakit di tubuhnya sedikit menghilang.

Namun, bayangan-bayangan akan kejadian di ruangan penyiksaan itu terus mengantui dirinya.

_Ejo Jo menarik dagu anak kecil itu kasar. "Apa aku perlu menyentuh kedua kakakmu untuk ini?" seringai lebar terlukis lebar di bibirnya. Mata merah menatap tajam mata coklat anak itu._

"_Jangan pernah sentuh keluargaku!" anak itu menepis kasar tangan Ejo Jo dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Tidak peduli seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat siksaan tadi._

"_Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya. Akan kubunuh kau." Mata coklat anak itu berubah tajam seolah ingin membunuh Ejo Jo._

"_Hahaha kau pikir kau siapa?! Dasar anak tidak berguna!" Ejo Jo melayangkan tendanganya sehingga tubuh kecil anak itu terhempas jauh hingga menambrak dinding besi yang hancur di belakangnya._

_Anak itu terbatuk keras hingga memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah kental yang cukup banyak. Anak itu berdecih kesal._

"_Aku tidak akan menyentuh keluargamu selama kau masih berguna untukku. Apa kau lupa, Adu Du?" Entah sejak kapan Ejo Jo sudah berada di depan anak itu, Adu Du._

"_Dan saat kau tidak berguna untukku. Maka aku tak segan untuk menyentuh kedua kakak tersayang mu dengan tanganku ini," Ejo Jo memberi jeda dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Adu Du._

Adu Du membuka matanya cepat. Seolah dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit hingga terbatuk. Adu Du mencoba menutup mulutnya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun, bukan cairan muntah yang biasa dikeluarkan dari lambung, tapi cairan merah kental yang mengalir banyak di telapak tangannya.

Adu Du merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah tabung yang berisi beberapa pil. Menggoyangkan tabung itu dan langsug menelan tiga pil tersebut tanpa di bantu oleh air mineral.

"Ternyata sudah mencapai batasnya. Rasanya ingin kembali, Ya, kan Ibu, Kakak, dan Abang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kekuatan dan Harapan © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : AU, Super Power, Alien Human, Cyborg (Ochobot, Probe dan Petai), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Summary : Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian ayahnya.****Mahluk asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Di kerahkan robot yang menyerupai manusia yang disebut cyborg. Setiap cyborg memiliki tipe yang berbeda sesuai program yang diaturnya. Dan** **seorang anak laki-laki yang biasa orang sebut Boboiboy bersaudara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari serangan cyborg milik mahluk asing. Boboiboy bersaudara itu mengaku sebagai murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pengawal pribadi Yaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Penyerangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang akan senang memiliki kekuatan 'special' dalam dirinya. Karena bisa menjadi seorang super hero._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Tidak denganku. Semua yang kumiliki. Semua yang kusayangi. Hilang! Tak ada bekas! Bahkan harapanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaaa! pelan-pelan bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku?!" bentak Yaya kepada anak laki-laki bernama Taufan.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan! Kau tahu itu hahaha," Taufan tertawa senang dan melaju kencang hoverboard miliknya.

Kesal karena bentakannya ditertawakan Yaya menjitak kepala Taufan yang tertutup topi biru-putih itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menggendong bayi, HAH!" omel Yaya kesal.

Taufan berhenti. Dan berbalik menghadap Yaya. Dan serangan dari bawah mengenai bagian vital Taufan. Otomatis Taufan merasa nyeri yang sangat di bagian tendangan Yaya

"Ma-maaf," kata Taufan menyengir lebar dan terkapar di tanah. Taufan benar-benar lupa kalau Yaya –anak yang dilindunginya itu sedang menggendong bayi.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi kalau kau mengendarai hoverboard ngebut lagi. Akan kupastikan 'milik'mu tidak akan berfungsi lagi," ancaman Yaya membuat Taufan merinding dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melindungi 'harta karun'nya itu.

Eh, gila! Anak professor galak banget! Tuhan lindungi "harta" berhargaku! batin Taufan menjerit.

Yaya turun dari hoverboard milik Taufan. Dan duduk di batu besar. Lalu membuatkan susu untuk adiknya.

Untung persediaan air panas dan susu formula masih tersisa cukup untuk satu hari ini, batin Yaya sedikit lega. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi pelindung mesumnya yang terkapar.

Sebelumnya Yaya dipaksa menaiki hoverboard milik Taufan atas perintah Halilintar. Dan Yaya tidak berani menolak perintah Halilintar karena menurut Yaya, Halilintar sangatlah menakutkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Caranya berbicara yang dingin dan tajam. Caranya mata merah itu menatap tajam dirinya. Tatapan yang seorang pembunuh professional yang mampu membuat Yaya tidak berkutik. Bahkan adiknya yang masih bayi sampai menangis kencang.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepala Yaya menjadi pening. Belum lagi Taufan sempat menggoda dirinya sebelum menaiki hoverboard. Tidak keterlaluan. Hanya merangkul Yaya dan berbisik mendesah tepat di telinganya yang membuat Yaya geli. Otomatis kaki kanan menendang 'milik' Taufan kencang membuat Taufan jatuh pingsan untuk beberapa saat.

Entah mereka berdua satu pikiran atau apapun. Taufan merasa kejadian itu sangat mengerikan. Untuk pertama kalinya anak perempuan berani menyerangnya bahkan meremukkan 'adik' kecilnya itu. Dan Taufan tidak yakin jika dia sudah menikah nanti bisa memberikan keturunan kepada istrinya di masa depan kalau ini terus berlanjut.

Ah, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Taufan merinding. Aku harus lebih hati-hati dengan anak professor, batin Taufan ketakutan.

Keempat anak laki-laki yang berada di belakang Yaya dan Taufan berhenti melihat Taufan sedang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Kau kenapa Kak Taufan?" tanya anak bertopi orange itu, Api dengan polosnya.

"A-aku di s-se-rang," jawab Taufan terbata. Rasa nyeri masih terasa di bagian 'vital'nya.

Anak bertopi terbalik itu menghela nafas. Dirinya sudah tahu maksud 'di serang' itu. Pastinya Taufan menggoda Yaya sehingga Yaya menendang bagian vital anak laki-laki di seluruh dunia.

"Memang tidak mungkin kalau Yaya bersama Taufan," kata anak bertopi terbalik. Mata emasnya itu melirik anak laki-laki bertopi merah-hitam.

"Kau benar," mata merah anak itu memberi isyarat kepada cyborg kuning yang tidak jauh dari tempat Yaya. Mengerti perintah dari tuannya. Cyborg kuning itu berbicara kepada Yaya.

"Bisakah kau menitipkan adikmu kepadaku?" Yaya menatap ragu cyborg yang menyerupai anak berumur lima tahun itu. Telinga kucing itu bergerak membuat Yaya merasa gemas dengan cyborg buatan ayahnya itu.

"Tapi," Yaya berusaha mencari alasan tepat untuk menolak. Walaupun Yaya tahu dia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak.

"Walaupun fisikku anak berumur lima tahun. Aku ini sebuah cyborg yang bisa diandalkan," kata Ochobot menyakinkan. Dengan tidak rela Yaya memberikan adiknya kepada Ochobot.

Dengan hati-hati Ochobot menerima bayi itu. Yaya membantu Ochobot memasang alat gendongan. Selesai terpasang. Kedua telinga kucing Ochobot bergerak lagi. Dan muncul baju luar angkasa. Yaya melihatnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang baju ini berfungsi untuk melindungi adikmu. Dan dalam baju ini terdapat oksigen cukup. Jadi adikmu tidak kekurangan oksigen," mendengarnya membuat Yaya lega. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk adik tersayangnya.

Dan sekarang Yaya harus melanjutkan perjalanan ekstrim dengan overboat dan si mesum. Semoga aja dengan tidak ada adiknya Taufan tidak berbuat macam-macam. Atau bahkan mengendarainya tidak lebih ekstrim dari yang tadi.

Belum kakinya menginjak overboat milik Taufan. Tubuh Yaya diangkat oleh seseorang. Tidak bukan diangkat. Melainkan di gendong bridal style oleh Halilintar. Anak laki-laki menakutkan setelah Taufan. Bukan karena mesum. Tapi memang Halilintar menakutkan. Terutama hawa pembunuh di sekelilingnya.

"Kau ikut bersamaku," perintah Halilintar tegas. Halilintar menatap tajam Yaya dan mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh disekelilingnya membuat Yaya berkeringat dingin.

"Eh?" Yaya terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Loh? Loh? Aku bersama cowok menyeramkan ini? Apa ini tidak salah? Ok, aku harus bertanya. Beranikan dirimu, Yaya.

"Tu-tu-tungu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku bersama kamu? Bukankah rencana awal…"

"Tidak mungkin kalau kau bersama Taufan," potong Halilintar membuat muka Yaya memerah. Rasa senang terlihat senang di wajahnya yang imut. Sepertinya Yaya salah menilai Halilintar. Tanpa Yaya tahu Halilintar diam-diam peduli kepadanya.

"Kalau kau dan Taufan terus berantem. Perjalanan ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Belum lagi kalau musuh menyerang akan menjadi kesempatan besar. Dan saat itu terjadi, kubunuh kau sampai tak tersisa," ancam Halilintar disertai hawa pembunuh yang makin menebal.

Kutarik perkataanku. Dia sama sekali orang yang tidak punya hati! Batin Yaya menjerit.

Dan kenapa bukan sama Gempa saja. Atau setidaknya Air atau Api. Daripada sama Halilintar. Halilintar bahkan mengancam membunuhku, inner Yaya menangis meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Memang aku mau membawamu, huh." Halilintar membuang muka angkuh.

"Kalau kau bersama Gempa itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun Gempa kuat tapi dia sangat lambat. Air, dia itu tukang tidur. Bisa-bisa kau diserang saat Air tidur. Kalau sama Api akan lebih merepotkan lagi. Dia terlalu kekanakan untuk diberi kepercayaan," jelas Halilintar seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yaya.

"Jadi kau yang terbaik dari saudaramu," kata Yaya menatap jelek orang yang menggendongnya saat ini.

"Bicara lagi akan kubunuh kau saat ini," Halilintar menatap tajam Yaya lagi membuat muka anak perempuan yang digendongnya pucat.

"Ma-maaf," Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Terlalu takut melihat mata merah Halilintar. Dan terlalu jengkel dengan Halilintar yang selalu menganggap sesuatu serius.

Baiklah penderitaan kedua bersama Halilintar baru saja di mulai Yaya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"_**Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada, Ejo Jo,"**_ suara berat yang berasal dari robot berbadan manusia dengan kepala berbentuk televise.

Mambuat Ejo Jo tengah duduk di sebuah kursi singgasana kebanggaannya itu tersentak dari kenikmatan imajinasinya itu. Dengan cepat Ejo Jo berdiri dari kursi singgasana dan berlutut di hadapat robot berkepala computer itu.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud unt.."

"_**Diam! Tutup mulutmu!"**_ Bentakkan dari suara itu membuat Ejo Jo menunduk terdiam.

"_**Apakah kau mendapatkan anak itu?"**_ suara berat itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ejo Jo.

"Masih belum tuan. Saya yakin hari ini saya pasti akan mendapatkan anak itu," kata Ejo Jo berusaha meyakinkan tuannya itu.

"_**Laksanakan. Dan jangan sampai kau gagal lagi,"**_ gelombang ombak yang berada di layar televise itu menghilang. Membuat Ejo Jo merasa lega. Tidak disangka bahwa tuannya menghubungi dirinya secepat ini. Itu berarti dirinya tidak boleh bersantai. Dia harus segera mendapatkan anak itu.

"Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain selain cara itu,"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Keempat anak itu mengelilingi kakak tertua mereka yang tengah menggendong Yaya dan juga cyborg warna kuning yang memakai baju luar angkasa. Mereka tengah di kepung oleh sekelompok monster berukuran orang dewasa. Hingga tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. Jalannya sudah benar-benar terblokir.

"Tidak kusangka musuhnya datangnya secepat ini," kata Taufan dengan muka yang sedikit pucat karena panik.

"Tenanglah, Kak, kita harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu," saran Gempa berusaha menenangkan Taufan yang sedang panik.

"Menyususn rencana? Bahkan waktu untuk istirahat saja kita tidak punya," timpal Air merasa saran Gempa tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Berarti kita harus bagaimana, Kak Hali?" tanya Gempa kepada Halilintar.

"Jangan panik, abang-abang ku tersayang. Simpel saja jawabanya. Salah satu dari kita menyerang dan membuka jalan. Lalu sisanya melangkah maju ke depan," kata Api memasang kuda-kuda dan melancarkan serangannya.

Api melemparkan bola Api yang amat besar hingga berhasil membuat jalan agar keempat anak laki-laki itu pergi.

"Sekarang!" teriak Api. Keempat anak itu berlari melewati jalan yang sudah di buka oleh Api.

"Gerakan kilat," Halilintar bergerak sangat cepat seperti kilat. Namun gerakannya terhenti melihat monster berukuran raksasa menghadang jalannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melarikan diri," kata Monster itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Yaya berteriak. Takut melihat Monster yang seperti raksasa di depannya. Halilintar menyeringai tipis.

"Lemparan Bola Api Bertubi-Tubi!" teriak Api yang meloncat diatas kepala Monster tersebut. Dan menendang bola-bola Api itu cepat hingga seperti meteor yang mengenai badan Monster besar itu. Dan Monster itu tumbang ke samping tepat di depan Halilintar.

"Kerja bagus Api!" teriak Taufan bersemangat.

"Cepat lari! Urusan disini biar aku tangani. Kalian pergilah," kata Api memberi perintah.

"Kuserahkan padamu, adik kecil," gumam Halilintar dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Kak Hali masih saja menganggapku anak kecil," kata Api menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa Api sadari Monster itu telah bangun dan berusaha menghantam Api dengan tangannya.

"Perisai Taufan!" sebuah angin menyelimuti tubuh Api hingga berbentuk bundaran topan kecil. Dan tangan yang mau menghantam Api terpental serta tubuhnya yang bagaikan raksasa itu.

"Kak Taufan kenapa enggak lari?" tanya Api bingung.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan adik kecil yang ceroboh, heh?" ejek Taufan membuat Api kesal.

"Dari pada kau membuang tenagamu untuk marah kepadaku. Kenapa kau tidak lampiaskan kepada monster-monster jelek ini?" kata Taufan memasang kuda-kuda. "Kita habisi mereka sebelum babak final diselesaikan oleh Halilintar,"

"Baiklah, Kak Taufan," kata Api ikut mengambil kuda-kuda dan melancarkan seranganya ke monster-monster yang mengepung mereka.

"Setelah ini selesai, akan ku lempar kau dengan bola Api ku nanti," lanjut Api menyeringai lebar. Dan mengarahkan bola api miliknya ke Taufan. Tidak lebih tepatnya ke monster yang berada dibelakang Taufan.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, bocah," ejek Taufan memeletkan lidahnya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja bertarung dengan monster sebanyak itu?" tanya Yaya kepada Halilintar. Terlihat raut khawatir di wajah imutnya.

Halilintar hanya melirik sekilas Yaya dan kembali focus ke depan. "Tenang saja, mereka bisa menanganinya,"

"Tapi.." Yaya tetap saja khawatir. Dia tahu persis monster-monster itu tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Puluhan. Dan hanya dua orang anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang menangani masalah ini.

Kemana orang-orang dewasa itu? Bukankah Malaysia mempunyai pasukan tentara yang wajib melindungi Negaranya yang dalam bahaya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa baik polisi, baik tentara tidak mau menolongnya? Kenapa harus anak yang masih dibawah umur yang harus bertarung? Dan kenapa dirinya diincar hingga kedua orang tua di bunuh? Kenapa dunia ini kejam?

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yaya. Walaupun kami hanya anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi kami memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi pasukan pelindung Malaysia," kata Gempa yang berada di samping Halilintar.

"Percayalah pada kami. Maka kau akan kubawa hidup-hidup," gumam Halilintar pelan. Karena berada di dalam gendongan Halilintar, Yaya bisa mendengar jelas gumaman pelan Halilintar.

'Kurasa aku memang harus percaya kepada mereka, Ayah, Ibu,' batin Yaya. Tangannya memegang jam merah jambu yang ada di lengan bawah kanannya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Huwaaa! Awas ada pohon di depan! Kyaaaa!" teriak Yaya menggema sepanjang perjalanan. Bagimana tidak berteriak? Halilintar berlari diatas kecepatan normal. Sehingga Yaya menampar-nampar wajah tampan Halilintar bekali-kali yang tidak dibalas oleh si empunya.

"Kyaaa awas jatuh! Jatuh! Jatuh!" teriak Yaya sekali lagi saat Halilintar mencoba melompat keatas pohon.

Yaya melampiaskan ketakutannya dengan mencoba menarik pipi chubi Halilintar dan hidung Halilintar berkali-kali yang sekali lagi tidak di balas oleh si empunya.

"Kyaaaa aku takut ketinggian!" teriak Yaya merangkul leher Halilintar kencang sehingga si empunya merasa sesak nafas.

'Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati konyol duluan,' batin Halilintar berusaha menahan 'rangkulan' Yaya yang tidak main tenaganya itu. Dan tetap mempertahankan muka pocer face miliknya.

Gempa dan Ochobot hanya bisa melihat Halilintar menderita dari belakang. 'Sekarang aku mengerti alasan kenapa Professor memerintahkan kami melindungi anaknya,' batin mereka serempak.

'Kekuatannya benar-benar seperti monster,' inner Gempa dan Ochobot meringis.

Merasa tidak ada musuh yang datang di tempat ini. Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia benar-benar habis tidak karuan oleh anak Professor itu.

"Ada apa, Kak Hali?" tanya Gempa bingung melihat Halilintar berhenti.

"Kurasa kita perlu istirahat," kata Halilintar menengok kearah Gempa dan Ochobot.

Gempa dan Ochobot berusaha menahan ketawa melihat muka Halilintar yang babak belur di hajar habis-habisan oleh Yaya.

Kedua pipi chubi yang membengkak, serta salah satu mata yang memiliki benjolan di alisnya. Hidung yang memerah keunguan. Serta bekas kedua telapak tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Melihatnya saja membuat orang merasa kasian sekaligus ingin ketawa. Muka yang selalu terlihat serius kini berubah versi menjadi muka konyol yang habis dihajar.

'Berani ketawa kuhabisi kalian satu persatu,' telepati Halilintar dengan mengirimkan sinyal hawa pembunuh ke adiknya dan juga cyborg kuning, sehingga anak yang dibelakangnya menjadi diam membatu.

'Haduh. Bahkan dengan muka konyolnya saja masih bisa mengirim sinyal menakutkan,' inner Ochobot melihat majikannya yang tempramen itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghajarmu," kata Yaya membungkuk.

Halilintar mengirim sinyal membunuh dengan latar hujan badai petir yang menakutkan. Seolah petir tersebut ingin menyerang Yaya.

'Hiiii seram,' inner Yaya menjerit. Yaya langsung berlari ke arah pohon di belakangnya. Takut berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Air kemana ya? Kok, tidak ada," tanya Gempa memecahkan suasana yang tadi sempat suram.

"Jangan bilang kalau Air itu," Ochobot menjeda kata-katanya. Tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sedang asik tidur di suatu tempat," sambung Halilintar dengan santai.

"Tidur disaat kita lari? Argh, Air benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Bisa-bisanya tidur di tengah misi berbahaya seperti ini. Kak, bagaiman ini?" Gempa benar-benar merasa panic sekarang.

"Tenang saja. Dia itu sangat kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dariku," Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Air sedang menikmati tidur di atas gelembung air yang cukup besar. Raut mukanya terlihat tenang dan damai dengan balon yang kembang kempis di hidungnya. Saking damai tidur. Air tidak menyadari tembakan misil bertubi-tubi mengarah kepada dirinya. Hingga salah satu misil itu mengenai gelembung air miliknya.

Air pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan kepala mengenai tanah. "Aduh, siapa sih yang mengganggu waktu istirahatku? Menyebalkan," keluh Air memegang kepala yang tertutup topi biru langit miliknya.

Di lihatnya cyborg berpakaian serba hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tan miliknya. Cyborg itu menyerupai laki-laki remaja berbadan kurus dengan otot-otot yang membentuk dalam tubuh dan juga lengannya. Di pundaknya terdapat dua buah meriam berukuran sedang. Juga kedua sayap hitam menyerupai sayap kelelawar.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa terganggu? Kalau begitu terima serangan ini." Mata merah cyborg itu mengeluarkan cahaya laser merah yang mengarah ke Air. Dengan cepat Air membuat gelembung dan menaikinya.

_DUAARRR_

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu keras. Hingga bisa membuat burung-burung yang berada di sangkar bertebangan.

"Hampir saja," Air mengelap dahinya pertanda dia bersyukur bisa tepat waktu.

"Sebelum kita mulai pertarungan. Bagaimana kita berbincang sebentar. Aku lelah seharian terus berlari," tawar Air santai.

"Berbincang? Jangan bercanda! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bertarung!" bentak cyborg itu menolak.

"Baik, baik, kau enggak mau. Setidaknya bertahu namamu. Aku, Air salam kenal," Air mengulurkan tangannya berusaha agar cyborg itu menerima.

_DUAARRR_

Lagi. Tembakan meriam dari bahu kiri cyborg itu yang Air terima. "Aku cyborg nomor satu tuan Ejo Jo, PETAI," cyborg itu tersenyum bangga.

"PETAI? Itu bukannya nama sayuran yang mengeluarkan bau tak sedap saat di makan?" tanya Air polos.

"Diam! Akan kubunuh kau!" Cyborg PETAI melemparkan misil dari sayap hitam miliknya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan," keluh Air mengorek kuping kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Penyerangan selesai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf atas keterlambatan Rizu update chapter 3 ini. Rizu sengaja terlambat update karena sedang menunggu scene Boboiboy Air bereaksi di film Boboiboy (episode 19 dan 20). Dan kebetulan film Boboiboy juga lama rilis hingga menghabiskan waktu setengah tahun jadi fic ini terabaikan selama setengah tahun juga. Bukan malas. Hanya karakter Boboiboy Air masih sangat ngegantung dan takut meleset dari filmnya jadi Rizu tunggu hingga film Boboiboy muncul episode 19 dan 20.**

**Tapi syukurlah gak meleset dari chapter sebelumnya. Ya, bagian Air yang terlalu santai dan juga tukang tidur dimana saja. Jadi gak usah bongkar ulang lagi ini fic.**

**Dan untuk chapter ini Rizu mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil genre ****Sci-fi**** yang ringan. Berkat menonton film anime yang si tokoh utama botak dengan kekuatan sekali pukul itu. Karena dari anime itu terdapat Sci-fi yang tidak terlalu berat dan mudah untuk di ambil contohnya. Kebetulan juga di anime itu terdapat karakter yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat cocok untuk Yaya nanti. **

**Mungkin kekuatan Yaya akan meleset jauh dari film Boboiboy. Karena dari filmnya sendiri kekuatan Yaya masih dalam tahap di tempat saja. Sedangkan menurut Rizu kekuatan Yaya itu sangat sayang untuk diabaikan selain kekuatan elemental Boboiboy.**

**Tapi tidak di chapter besok, melainkan masih jauh. Ya, diakhir penutupan fic ini mungkin. **

**Tapi ingat! Di sini Yaya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sama sekali. Jadi wajar kalau sepanjang cerita masih terlihat anak perempuan biasa saja. Yang mengikuti sepanjang jalan cerita pasti ngertilah. **

**Ok, ini cukup Spoiler (mungkin). Nanti gak akan seru lagi dong.**

**Sekian notes author banyak omong ini. Rizu harap kalian tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan review di fic ini dan tidak hanya menumpang baca saja. Soalnya dari review Rizu tahu apa fic ini masih ada yang menunggu atau tidak. Tidak masalah tidak banyak. Yang penting satu review saja sudah buat Rizu akan terus melanjutkan fic ini hingga tamat. Tidak mengabaikannya begitu saja.**

**Penutupan dari Rizu,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

Perkenalan Karakter Cyborg

**Ochobot**

_**Fisik **_

Wujud fisik : manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki

Cyborg yang menyerupai anak berumur lima tahun. Bentuk wajah bulat telur. Mata shappire yang besar sehingga terlihat imut. Rambut bob pendek sebahu berwarna kuning cerah, memiliki kuping rubah (sedikit berbulu) yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Pipi kemerah-merahan yang terlihat ayu. Sehingga membuat Yaya salah paham dan mengira dirinya anak perempuan.

Memakai baju kodok jins berwarna biru dengan dalaman kaos oblong putih pendek. Memakai jaket berwarna kuning berlogo bola robot kuning dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf "V". Memakai sarung tangan hitam. Dan sepatu kets berwarna coklat caramel bercorak kuning langsat.

_**Kekuatan **_

Memiliki kemampuan teleportasi dengan bentuk ruang lorong waktu, jika harus memindahkan sekelompok orang atau kendaraan.

Memiliki kemampuan telepat,i yang mampu memindahkan dirinya dan satu orang ke tempat dimana dia inginkan. Asal sudah ter-update dalam datanya. Atau berdasarkan aura dari kekuatan seseorang.

Juga mampu mengubah pakaian yang dirinya pakai sesuai keinginannya (yang di chapter 3 mengubah pakaian menjadi baju luar angkasa). Dan mampu mengubah wujudnya menjadi seseorang yang dia inginkan.

_**Hal yang dibenci**_

Saat ada orang yang mengira dirinya perempuan. Atau memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuan. Dan benda-benda imut, cantik, dan boneka karena identik dengan perempuan.

_**Hal yang disukai **_

Sangat menyukai makanan manis terutama Special Hot Chocolate Tok Abah yang paling digemari.

_**Kelemahan**_

Mudah disogok dengan minuman Special Hot Chocolate Tok Abah.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Probe**

_**Fisik **_

Wujud fisik : manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki

Cyborg menyerupai anak SMA berumur delapan belas tahun. Tinggi mencapai 190 cm, berat badan sekitar 75 kg, dan postur tubuhnya yang tegak. Bentuk mata kacang almond berwarna merah darah. Rambut ungu panjang halus yang diikat satu seperti samurai. Memakai baju zirah perang yang sewarna dengan rambutnya (saat perang).

Saat sedang santai. Probe hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan putih yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dalamannya kaos oblong lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos. Memakai sepatu pantopel hitam. Dan rambutnya yang digerai seperti iklan shampo lapboi.

_**Kekuatan**_

Mampu mengubah kedua tangannya menjadi senjata tempur juga perisai. Tidak hanya tangannya, rambut ungu Probe yang panjang mampu mengeras dan bisa membentuk menjadi pedang atau jarum-jarum kecil.

Memiliki senjata andalan busur dan anak panah. Anak panahnya bisa berubah jadi api, berkloning banyak dan hanya tertuju pada target. Jika tidak mengenain terget, maka anak panah tersebut terus mengejar musuhnya hingga mengenainya

_**Hal yang dibenci**_

Saat ada seseorang yang mengancam majikannya, Adu Du. Juga Hantu

_**Hal yang disukai**_

Majikannya, Adu Du, buku horor, dan film horor.

_**Kelemahan**_

Bodoh, Naif, sehingga mudah dibodohi sama musuh dan sering kena tipu.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Petai**

_**Fisik **_

Wujud fisik : manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki

Cybprg yang menyerupai anak SMA berumur enam belas tahun. Berbadan kurus dengan lengan dan kaki yang berotot. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 183 cm dan berat badan 50 kg. Rambut hitam berbentuk pompadour. Memiliki tato di dada hingga lengannya. Bentuk mata naik berwarna merah darah dan tipis, sehingga dari jauh terlihat merem.

Memakai pakaian hitam tempur yang dilengkapi peralatan perang. Dimana terdapat berukuran sedang di pundak kanan dan kiri. Dan sayap bentuk sayap kelelawar. Baju zira miliknya juga dilengkapi dengan pisau panjang berbentuk kuku panjang di sisi-sisi lima jari miliknya.

Saat model santai. Petai hanya menggunakan jaket kulit hitam dengan dalaman tank top hitam. Celana jins pensil yang dibagian pinggul dihiasi ikat pinggang dan rantai-rantai menggantung. Aksesoris anting jepit dan cincin.

_**Kekuatan**_

Memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Karena mampu memakai baju zirah yang dilengkapi peralatan yang masing-masing berat 50 ton dan pisau kuku berat 10 ton. Juga mampu bertahan dengan serangan lawan tanpa perisai.

Memiliki kelincahan seperti monyet. Dan kecepatan lari seperti citah. Kekuatan andalannya adalah tendangan sabit dan tendangan berputar.

_**Hal yang dibenci**_

Kebosanan, musuh lemah dan orang lemah

_**Hal yang disukai**_

Bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat, orang yang lebih kuat dari dia, gila bertarung dan menyiksa orang lemah

_**Kelemahan**_

Terlalu sombong sama kemampuannya

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Coco Jambul**

_**Fisik **_

Wujud fisik : manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki.

Cyborg menyerupai seorang yang berumur tiga puluh tahunan (keatas). Memiliki tubuh tinggi 185 cm dan berat badan 100 kg. Model rambut harajaku yang berwarna merah marun. Matanya selalu tertutup sehingga bola mata merah darah bersembunyi di kelopak matanya. Memakai baju coklat tua. Dan celana hitam.

_**Kemampuan**_

(belum diketahui)

Senjata andalannya tali cambuk.

_**Hal yang dibenci**_

(tidak ada)

_**Hal yang disukai **_

Mencambuk orang yang di kirim Ejo Jo sebagai orang yang bersalah dan pantas di hukum.

_**Kelemahan**_

Postur tubuh yang gemuk sehingga membuat pergerakannya melambat.

.

.

.

**Kekuatan dan Harapan © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : AU, Super Power, Alien Human, Cyborg (Ochobot, Probe dan Petai), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Summary : Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Di kerahkan robot yang menyerupai manusia yang disebut cyborg. Setiap cyborg memiliki tipe yang berbeda sesuai program yang diaturnya. Danseorang anak laki-laki yang biasa orang sebut Boboiboy bersaudara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa dirinya dari serangan cyborg milik mahluk. Boboiboy bersaudara itu mengaku murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pelindung bagi Yaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Penyerangan Bagian Kedua**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang akan senang memiliki kekuatan 'special' dalam dirinya. Karena bisa menjadi seorang super hero._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Tidak denganku. Semua yang kumiliki. Semua yang kusayangi. Hilang! Tak ada bekas! Bahkan harapanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Air sedang menikmati tidur di atas gelembung air yang cukup besar. Raut mukanya terlihat tenang dan damai dengan balon yang kembang kempis di hidungnya. Saking damai tidur. Air tidak menyadari tembakan misil bertubi-tubi mengarah kepada dirinya. Hingga salah satu misil itu mengenai gelembung air miliknya._

_Air pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan kepala mengenai tanah. "Aduh, siapa sih yang mengganggu waktu istirahatku? Menyebalkan," keluh Air memegang kepala yang tertutup topi biru langit miliknya._

_Di lihatnya cyborg berpakaian serba hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tan miliknya. Cyborg itu menyerupai laki-laki remaja berbadan kurus dengan otot-otot yang membentuk dalam tubuh dan juga lengannya. Di pundaknya terdapat dua buah meriam berukuran sedang. Juga kedua sayap hitam menyerupai sayap kelelawar._

_"Oh, jadi kau merasa terganggu? Kalau begitu terima serangan ini." Mata merah cyborg itu mengeluarkan cahaya laser merah yang mengarah ke Air. Dengan cepat Air membuat gelembung dan menaikinya._

_DUAARRR_

_Suara ledakan terdengar begitu keras. Hingga bisa membuat burung-burung yang berada di sangkar bertebangan._

_"Hampir saja," Air mengelap dahinya pertanda dia bersyukur bisa tepat waktu._

_"Sebelum kita mulai pertarungan. Bagaimana kita berbincang sebentar. Aku lelah seharian terus berlari," tawar Air santai._

_"Berbincang? Jangan bercanda! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bertarung!" bentak cyborg itu menolak._

_"Baik, baik, kau enggak mau. Setidaknya bertahu namamu. Aku, Air salam kenal," Air mengulurkan tangannya berusaha agar cyborg itu menerima._

_DUAARRR_

_Lagi. Tembakan meriam dari bahu kiri cyborg itu yang Air terima. "Aku cyborg nomor satu tuan Ejo Jo, PETAI," cyborg itu tersenyum bangga._

_"PETAI? Itu bukannya nama sayuran yang mengeluarkan bau tak sedap saat di makan?" tanya Air polos._

_"Diam! Akan kubunuh kau!" Cyborg PETAI melemparkan misil dari sayap hitam miliknya._

_"Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan," keluh Air mengorek kuping kirinya_.

Petai –cyborg itu merasa kesal dengan musuh yang di depannya. Musuhnya itu terlalu meremehkan dirinya yang menjadi cyborg nomor satu tuannya –Ejo Jo. Bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda musuhnya akan menyerang.

"MENYEBALKAN. KAU BAHKAN TAK SERIUS BERTARUNG DENGANKU," teriak kesal Petai menggema.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak bersemangat hari ini," balas Boboiboy Air dengan santainya.

"PERSETAN! KAU AKAN SEGERA KULENYAPKAN." Petai melebarkan sayap kelelawarnya dan hendak menghujani misil ke musuhnya.

"Hey. Hey. Kau bercanda kan?" Air mulai berlari panik.

_DUUUAAARRR... DUUUAAARRR... DUUUAAARRR..._

Misil-misil besar itu menghujani tempat Air berada. Air sibuk berlari, menghindar dari misil-misil itu. Air mulai merasa capek terus-terusan berlari menghindari misil-misil itu. Air mulai mengantuk, tertidur di tengah pertarungan dan hanya sempat membuat gelumbung air untuk alas tidurnya.

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bocah bertopi.

Lagi. Petai dibuat darah tinggi sama bocah bertopi biru yang asik tidur diatas gelembung air.

"OI BOCAH SETAN! BUKAN WAKTUNYA LU TIDUR SIALAN!" teriak Petai sekali nafas membuat dirinya terengah-engah.

"Lima menit lagi, Mak," ngigau Air ngelantur.

"LU PIKIR GUE EMAK LU YANG MUSTI BANGUNIN LU, HAH!" teriak Petai lebih keras mampu membuat Air terbangun kaget.

"Etdah, itu teriakan berapa okta? Kencang banget sampai kuping budeg untuk beberapa saat," keluh Air meniup kupingnya dengan tangan.

"Cukup main-main. Akan kubunuh kau sekali serangan."

Petai siap melancarkan kedua meriam yang berisi bom ke musuhnya.

"Ups, sepertinya akan sangat gawat," gumam Air berkeringat.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Tumbukan berapi!" Boboiboy Api mengepalkan tangannya, mengubah tangannya menjadi api, melepaskan satu pukulan ke arah musuhnya. Api yang membentuk kepalan tangannya mengenai dua ekor monster yang hendak mengenainya.

"Pusaran angin topan." Sebuah angin berbentuk pusaran mengarah ke kedua monster yang terkena kepalan api. Dan membakar seluruh tubuh mereka. Kedua monster itu tidak bisa kabur, akibat pusaran angin yang sangat kencang.

"Yeay! Kita berhasil mengalahkan dua monster sekaligus," riang Api melompat.

"Kau belajar darimana kau jurus itu?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Belajar? Aku tidak belajar, Bang. Aku cuman mencoba mengkombinasiin tinjuan dengan api saja."

Taufan memandang jelek Api. Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Macam mana kalian abaikan aku!" teriak monster-monster itu. Merasa terabaikan tuh.

"Owh, masih ada sisa rupanya." Api sengaja berbicara dengan memonyongkan bibirnya, mengejek monster-monster itu.

"Baiklah, mari serang Kutu Monster." Api menantang monster-monster itu.

"MULTI MONSTER BUKAN KUTU MONSTER," teriak para Multi Monster serempak.

"Sama aja, mau multi monster kek, kutu monster kek, wong sejenis."

"Kau!" geram salah satu Multi Monster mulai naik pitam.

"Serang!" teriak para Multi Monster serampak.

Monster-monster yang tadinya banyak berkumpul dan melebur menjadi satu. Setiap monster-monster yang menyatukan tubuhnya mulai membentuk menjadi kaki. Lalu badan. Semakin tinggi, hingga menebus pepohonan. Membentuk tangan. Terakhir kepala terbentuk. Dan wujud terakhir menjadi sebuah satu Monster Raksasa yang tinggi sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa ini?" Api mulai panik.

"Hah, jadi repot juga," keluh Taufan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Yaya, Ochobot, dan Halilintar berdiri mematung memandangi sosok bayangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Sebelumnya mereka bertiga sudah terpisah dengan Gempa di perjalanan, dikarenakan Adu Du dan Probe menghalangi jalan mereka. Menyerang secara mendadak dan memisahkan Gempa dari Halilintar, Yaya dan Ochobot.

"Aku hanya perlu urusan dengan, Gempa. Kalian pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucap Adu Du tanpa menoleh ke Halilintar, Yaya dan Ochobot. Yaya merasa kesal dengan sosok anak kecil berantena itu.

Gempa mengangguk tanda bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan pergilah menuju tempat orang itu.

Halilintar berbalik –sembari menggendong Yaya bridal style. Pergi berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Jadi, urusan apa kau denganku?" tanya Gempa menatap dingin Adu Du.

"Hey. Hey. Santai. Aku kesini tidak bertarung. Kau lihat? Probe tidak mengenakan baju perangnya." Adu Du menunjuk ke Probe yang mengenakan baju santainya. Kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam dan putih tanpa di kancing. Dan dalaman kaos oblong berwarna hitam. Juga rambut ungu yang tergerai.

"Baiklah." Gempa merileks dirinya.

"Pertama-tama aku tidak berada di pihak mu. Tidak juga berada di pihak Ejo Jo."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Hey, aku belum selesai bicara. Anggap saja aku bukan musuhmu juga bukan kawanmu. Aku berada di pihak netral."

Gempa mengeritkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya memberi informasi tentang Ejo Jo. Cukup penting. Namun, perlu sebuah kesepakatan."

"Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan Manipulasi Gravitasi?" tanya Gempa to the point.

"Tidak." Jawab Adu Du cepat. "Kekuatan Manipulasi Gravitasi memang menggiurkan untuk di dapat. Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hal lain. Hal yang lebih penting untuk diriku."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kembali di tempat Halilintar, Yaya dan Ochobot. Mereka bertiga terpaku melihat sosok bayangan yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka.

"Sial. Energinya kuat sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak." Halilintar berusaha menggerakan kakinya. Namun terasa sangat berat. Yaya merasa khawatir.

"Apa perlu ak-..."

"Diam! Jangan berbicara!" bentak Halilintar membuat Yaya enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Percuma! Karena kau sudah masuk dalam perangkap." Suara berat itu membuat Halilintar berkeringat dingin ketakutan. Untuk pertama kali. Seorang Boboiboy Halilintar mengenal takut yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Penyerangan bagian kedua fix selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, ada yang masih setia fic ini? Hiatus bertahun-tahun hingga udah berjamur begini. Kuharap yang nunggu fic ini gak kabur atau ilang hehehe. Maaf ya pendek. Dan belum sempat beresin. Gimana ya? Besok mau Lebaran. Yeay! Jadi Rizu ngetik ini ngebut dibarengin omelan emak Rizu untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Ok, sebelum Rizu jadi daging giling oleh emak. Rizu sudahi dulu disini.**

**terakhir, jangan lupa read and review. Tinggalkan review kalian. Sumbangkan sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena review kalian obat penyemangat Rizu untuk selesain fic ini hingga akhir.**

**Penutupan dari Rizu,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kemungkinan musuh berikutnya akan mengejar kita," Halilintar menatap serius Yaya dan Ochobot secara bergantian.

Menutup matanya sebentar. Dan membuka kembali bola mata merah yang tersirat kekhawatiran. Halilintar menatap Ochobot. Memberi sebuah perintah dengan telepati mata. Ochobot mengangguk paham.

Baju luar angkasa yang di pakai Ochobot berubah menjadi baju awal di pakai sebelumnya. Memberikan bayi yang di gendong kepada Yaya. Menutup matanya. Tubuh Ochobot bercahaya. Membuat Yaya terapaksa menutup matanya.

Cahaya itu ilang. Yaya terkejut melihat Ochobot.

Bagaikan cermin yang ada di depannya. Ochobot yang berada dihadapan dirinya memiliki fisik yang sama dengan dirinya. Kerudung pink yang dipakai _sama_. Baju yang dikenakan Yaya _sama._

"Eh?/_Eh?_?" Yaya dan Ochobot berucap berbarengan dengan suara yang sangat mirip.

Halilintar tersenyum. "Sempurna."

"Kok bisa?" Yaya (asli) terheran dengan perubahan Ochobot.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah wujud sesuai dengan keinginanku. Maaf maksudnya sesuai program yang ada dalam dataku," jawab Ochobot.

"Dan dirimu sudah terdata dalam memory ku, sehingga aku dengan sempurna berubah menjadi dirimu, mulai dari fisik, suara dan karaktermu."

"Tunggu. Bukankah kita baru bertemu kemarin? Kenapa kau berucap seolah sudah lama kenal dengan ku?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Maaf sebelumnya aku lancang. Sebenarnya kita sudah pernah bertemu. Dan aku sering melihatmu. Hanya kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku," jawab Ochobot masih dengan wujud fisik Yaya.

Yaya masih tidak mengerti ucapan Ochobot.

"Sudahlah tak perlu kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kita fokus dalam rencana yang dibuat Halilintar." Ochobot memandang Halilintar. Upaya mencari pengalihan atas pertanyaan Yaya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah jadi begini rencananya...," Halilintar menjelaskan kepada mereka soal rancangan yang sudah dirinya pikirkan sebelumnya. Halilintar sudah menduga musuh akan memisahkan mereka satu persatu. Dan alasan kenapa Ochobot merubah diri menjadi Yaya.

"Bukankah beresiko jika Yaya pergi tanpa penjagaan?" Ochobot protes dengan rancangan yang dibuat Halilintar.

"Kemungkinan musuh mengejar Yaya sangatlah kecil. Jadi pastilah dia mengejarku yang menggendong Yaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin ini?"

Halilintar menghela nafas. "Mereka hanya tau Yaya bersama kita. Tidak mungkin mengejar Yaya yang asli. Dan untuk meyakinkan musuh. Ochobot apakah mungkin kekuatanmu mengubah pakaian orang lain?" Bola mata merah Halilintar menatap serius Ochobot.

"Kurasa bisa. Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan," Halilintar terdiam dan melirik Yaya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu ubah penampilan Yaya yang berbeda dengan yang musuh kenali," perintah Halilintar. Ochobot menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Mata shappire Ochobot bercahaya. Cahaya biru itu mengenai tubuh Yaya, sehingga badan Yaya bercahaya biru yang menyilaukan.

Raut muka Halilintar berubah. "Kuharap rencana ini berhasil."

.

.

.

**Kekuatan dan Harapan © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : AU, Super Power, Alien Human, Cyborg (Ochobot, Probe dan Petai), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Summary : Yaya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu tersergel dalam jam warna pink pemberian asing dari luar angkasa ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu untuk menguasai bumi. Di kerahkan robot yang menyerupai manusia yang disebut cyborg. Setiap cyborg memiliki tipe yang berbeda sesuai program yang diaturnya. Dan seorang anak laki-laki yang biasa orang sebut Boboiboy bersaudara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa dirinya dari serangan cyborg milik mahluk asing. Boboiboy bersaudara itu mengaku murid dari ayahnya dan diberi misi menjadi pelindung bagi Yaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Kebenaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang akan senang memiliki kekuatan 'special' dalam dirinya. Karena bisa menjadi seorang super hero._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Tidak denganku. Semua yang kumiliki. Semua yang kusayangi. Hilang! Tak ada bekas! Bahkan harapanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Informasi pertama akan kuberitahu. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya," kata Adu Du membuat Gempa kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Cepatlah. Jangan membuang waktu." Gempa mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan tinjuannya untuk tidak mengarah ke Adu Du. Yang justru membuat kepalannya berdarah. Akibat kuku-kuku yang menancap kulit.

"Pertama akan kuberitahu bahwa kalian, Boboiboy bersaudara adalah sebuah kloningan dari seorang manusia yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan."

Sukses kaliamat pertama Adu Du membuat Gempa terkejut. Kepalan di tangan melonggar. Badannya terasa lemas.

"Sudah kuduga kalian tak mengetahuinya," gumam Adu Du menyeringai.

"Sebelumnya aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Kakak perempuanku seorang dokter psikiater. Kakak perumpuanku memiliki pasien bernama Boboiboy. Boboiboy saat itu berumur 14 tahun. Sudah enam tahun dia mengalami penyakit kejiwaan."

Gempa memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Penyakitnya adalah penyakit kepribadian ganda. Dalam data riset, Boboiboy memiliki kepribadian sebanyak tujuh kepribadian. Dan dari ketujuh itu terbentuk tujuh kloningan Boboiboy yang diciptakan profesor, ayah dari gadis manipulasi gravitasi."

"Tapi kami berjumlah lima bukan tujuh," bantah Gempa membuat Adu Du terkikik.

"Tidak. Jumlah kalian sebenarnya ada tujuh element. Mungkin dua element lain masih tertidur di lab."

"Lab profesor sudah hancur. Harusnya kau sudah tau," bantah Gempa membuat Adu Du menyeringai.

"Aku tau. Tapi lab Professor tidak hanya satu. Maksudku lab di tempat lain."

Adu Du terdiam. Gempa menghela nafas panjang. "Lanjutkan, aku tidak akan membantah."

"Singkat cerita, Boboiboy meminta Professor untuk membuat sebuah kloningan dirinya. Dan saat itu Professor tidak tau bahwa permintaan aneh dia menjadi permintaan terakhir."

"Apa anak bernama Boboiboy itu mati?" tanya Gempa.

"Yaps, betul sekali. Boboiboy mati bunuh diri," jawab Adu Du sukses membuat Gempa terkejut.

"Dalam ketujuh element mewakili kepribadian yang ada dalam diri Boboiboy. Petir mewakili kepribadian amarah. Angin mewakili kepribadian kesenangan. Tanah mewakili kepribadian original. Api mewakili kepribadian anak kecil. Air mewakili kepribadian malas."

"Lalu dua element lainnya?"

"Maaf aku tidak tahu. Sebab dua element lainnya bukan aku yang menanganinya. Professor dan asistennya lain yang mengetahui. Kalian sebenarnya di bawah penanganan Professor, Chichi Ko dan aku."

"Kau? Kenapa kau juga terlibat?" Gempa kembali mengepal tangannya.

"Karena dulu aku seorang manusia bukan alien. Penampilanku begini karena penelitian ilegal yang dilakukan Professor dan enam peneliti lain, termasuk aku di dalamnya." Adu Du menggertakan gigi menahan emosi.

"Lalu informasi kedua apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Wow, sekarang kau jadi orang yang _kepo._"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Multi Monster yang kini berubah menjadi raksasa dengan tinggi sekitar sepuluh meter lebih. Api memandang takjub raksasa yang ada dihadapannya.

"AYOYO! Keren sangat penampilan Kutu Monster ini," kata Api dengan mata orange yang berbinar-binar.

"Hey, bukan waktunya untuk kagum," kata Taufan memandang jelek Api.

"MULTI MONSTER BUKAN KUTU MONSTER," teriak Raksasa Multi Monster menggelegar. Dan mampu membuat daun-daun di pohon rontok akibat angin kencang dari mulutnya.

Api mencabut gabus di telinga yang berfungsi sebagai penutup kuping. "Wow, teriakannya sungguh keren. Terbaiklah Kutu Monster." Api mengancungkan jempol kanan di depan Multi Monster.

"Bocah, kubunuh kau!" Raksasa Multi Monster melancarkan pukulan mengarah ke Api. Dengan cepat Api melompat menghindari serangan pukulan mematikan.

Suara retakan tanah, angina yang bertiup kencang, akibat dari lontaran pukulan yang sangat dahsyat. Jika terkena. Api menyakinin tubuhnya akan hancur. Setidaknya tulang punggung patah efek dari pukulan Multi Monster.

"Huft, hampir saja," ucap Api lega. Namun, kelegaan terjadi begitu singkat ketika menyadari kaki raksasa hendak memukulnya.

"Disk udara!" Boboiboy Taufan mengulurkan tanganya mengeluarkan disk udara berbentuk boomberang mengarah ke kaki raksasa. Saat sudah mulai mendekat. Disk udara terpecah menjadi sepuluh bagian dan memotong seluruh kaki raksasa berkeping-keping.

Api selamat dari tendangan sebelum mengenai tubuhnya. Karena kaki raksasa itu sudah terpotong oleh disk udara milik Taufan.

"Selamat," ucap syukur Api. "Terbaiklah Bang Taufan." Api mengacungkan dua jempol dengan bangga. Taufan menjadi besar kepala.

Belum sampai disitu. Kaki raksasa itu tumbuh kembali menjadi bentuk sempurna. Seolah tidak pernah terpotong.

Boboiboy Api mengumpulkan energi panas di dalam kakinya. Menghasilkan api di kedua kakinya. Dan melompat setinggi mungkin menggunakan tekanan gas panas dalam kakinya.

"Bebola Api," gumam Api konsentrasi mengumpulkan energy panas di tangannya. Membentuk sebuah bola sebesar bola kasti di tangannya. Menghasilkan dua bola api di tangannya. "Bebola api, bertubi-tubi!" melemparkan bola api yang terpecah menjadi banyak ke perut Multi Monster.

"Pusaran Angin Kencang." Taufan membuat sebuah angin kencang berbentuk puting beliung, menyebarkan pasir-pasir kecil untuk mengelabui mata Multi Monster. Multi Monster terjebak dalam pusaran angin puting besar.

"Menjadi besar menjadi lambat. Terima ini combo Angin dan Api!" teriak Api seperti mengasih tanda.

Api mengangkat tangannya. Mengumpulkan energi panas ke dalam kedua tangannya. Energy panas itu terkumpul sangat banyak, perlahan membuat bola api raksasa yang diselimuti oleh api yang berkobar. "Bola Tampar Berapi."

Taufan mengayunkan tangannya. "Deru Angin Vertikal!" Taufan melemparkan angina besar ke bola api yang besar. Mengangkat bola api itu. Api yang menyelimuti bola menjadi besar. Sehingga menyelimuti keseluruhan bola api yang di selimuti angina kencang.

"Panas. Panas sekali," keluh Multi Monster ketika bola api itu mendekati dirinya.

Taufan menghindar dari area pertarungan menggunakan Hoverboad miliknya. Tidak ingin ikut terpanggang oleh serangan bola api milik adiknya, Api.

DUUUARRR

Terdengar sebuah ledakan dan gempa sesaat. Asap dan debu tebal menutupi tubuh Multi Monster. Taufan dan Api memandang seksama. Menantikan apa serangan mereka berhasil atau tidak.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat debu dan pasir yang diketahui tempat Multi Monster berada. Kosong. Tidak ada mayat Multi Monster. Apa serangan mereka gagal.

"Bwahahahahaha." Terdengar suara tertawa yang menggelegar membuat Tufan dan Api sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Luar biasa. Sangat menghibur." Suara itu semakin terlihat.

"Mu-mustahil." Api terbata.

"Kita gagal," lanjut Taufan tidak percaya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Cepat katakan informasi kedua apa?" desak Gempa tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Informasi kedua adalah kebenaran dari scenario yang dibuat Professor," jawab Adu Du.

"Maksudmu?" Gempa tidak mengerti perkataan Adu Du.

"Apa kau percaya berita yang di muat media soal alien? Mahluk luar angkasa dengan Uvo sebagai kendaraannya? Kau percaya?" Kini giliran Probe angkat bicara.

"Diamlah, Probe. Biar aku yang jelasin," perintah Adu Du membuat Probe kembali terdiam.

"Sebelumnya aku bilang ke kamu bahwa aku dulunya seorang manusia. Iya. Itu benar. Aku seorang manusia," Adu Du berhenti sejenak. Menutup mata. Mendongak ke atas. Dan kembali membuka mata. Menghela nafas panjang. Seolah berat untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apa kau tau berita dua tahun lalu? Berita tentang seorang anak jenius di Malaysia?" tanya Adu Du.

"Tentu aku tahu. Berita itu pernah kubaca di Koran lama di gudang dekat Laboratorium. Beritanya anak jenius itu meninggal gegara kecelakaan," jawab Gempa membuat Adu Du tertawa.

"Salah. Anak itu adalah aku. Akulah anak jenius itu. Sebelum dalam bentuk yang orang sebut alien.' antena Adu Du bergerak.

"Berita itu hanya sebagai pengalihan isu dari kebenaran bahwa aku menjadi objek percobaan orang itu." Adu Du mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Orang itu? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Orang yang ada di balik penyerangan ini. Si pengkhianat dari enam orang peneliti yang membantu Professor."

"Sebentar. Enam? Bukankah asisten Professor hanya ada empat orang? Kau, Chichi Ko, Papa Zola dan Laksmana Tarung? Siapa dua orang itu?" tanya Gempa bertubi-tubi.

"Dua orang itu penghianat, Ejo Jo dan orang itu."

"Aku tahu Ejo Jo, dia memang di cap penghianat sehingga asisten peneliti Professor tersisa empat orang. Tapi aku tidak tahu orang itu yang kau maksud,"

"Itulah yang ingin kuberitahu. Hanya terlalu berisiko jika aku menyebut namanya. Setidaknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu." Adu Du berjalan pergi. Probe menggendong Adu Du di bahu kirinya.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Diskusi selesai. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Hanya dua informasi yang kuberitahu." Adu Du terdiam.

"Sebelum kau focus atas rasa penasaranmu. Lebih baik kau, Boboiboy Gempa pergi ke Barat dimana gadis itu berada. Jika tidak maka kau terlambat." Adu Du menutup mata.

"Mari pergi Probe," perintah Adu Du.

"Baik, Bos." Probe meloncat tinggi, meloncat-loncat batang pohon yang ada di sekitar, meninggalkan Gempa sendirian.

"Kurasa aku harus cepat ke tempat Yaya."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_Dulu dirinya seorang manusia yang dijuluki Anak Jenius Malaysia. Yang diusia muda mampu membuat penelitian sendiri diumur tujuh tahun. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak menjadi anak jenius._

_Saat itu Professor, yang Adu Du hormati dan kagumi menawarkan sebuah kontrak penelitian kepadanya. Penelitian tentang kuasa yang ada di bumi. Kuasa element-element yang mewakili bumi. Kuasa terkuat adalah Gravitasi. Itulah yang diinginkan Professor._

_Bersamaan dengan itu Adu Du bertemu dengan seorang anak SMP yang umurnya sekitar empat belas tahun. Anak itu terlihat sangat pendiam dengan topi dinosaurus menghadap ke belakang. Raut muka anak itu sering berubah. _

_Kadang berwajah sedih. Kadang berwajah kusam. Berwajah marah. Dan tiba-tiba berwajah kekanakan. Adu Du ingat. Anak itu merupakan salah satu pasien dari kakak perempuannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Boboiboy._

_Boboiboy terkena penyakit kejiwaan yang disebut kepribadian ganda. Mungkin raut muka yang sering berubah ada kaitannya dengan penyakitnya. Dan setiap kali Boboiboy marah. Saat dengan wajah yang berbeda. Dirinya lupa akan apa yang dilakukan. Bagaikan orang yang kesurupan. Tapi beda kasus._

_Suatu hari Boboiboy datang ke Laboratorium. Dimana Adu Du dan Professor sedang meneliti kekuatan dasar element. _

"_Bisakah Pak Dokter membuat kloningan berdasar element ini?" tanya Boboiboy gugup._

_Lelaki paruh baya itu menyerahkan papan yang berisi catatan ke Adu Du. "Lanjutkan laporan dari data element ini. Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan."_

"_Anda mau kemana?" tanya Adu Du_

"_Berbincang sebentar dengan Nak, Boboiboy. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan." Professor tersenyum. Namun senyumannya membuat Adu Du bergidik ngeri._

"_Ba-baik. Laksanakan!" jawab Adu Du dengan tegas yang diselingi rasa gugup._

"_Bagus."_

"Bos? Bos? Bos Adu Du?" panggil Probe berulang kali.

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari Bos kesayangannya Adu Du.

Probe akhirnya memilih untuk turun dan mengambil tempat untuk istirahat. Membaringkan tubuh kecil Adu Du di tangan. "Sepertinya Bos Adu Du sedang lelah. Kubiarkan tidur aja," gumam Adu Du mengelus rambut hitam Adu Du.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Yaya kini mengenakan dress one piece selutut. Dengan hiasan pita kecil di bahu kirinya. Baju warna merah dengan hiasan bentuk warna hitam kepala kucing yang tersebar di dress one piece miliknya. Rambut yang tergerai sepunggung. Dengan bando kuping kucing berwarna hitam. Yaya terlihat manis mengenakan pakaian itu.

Halilintar sempat berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Yaya. Halilintar akui, bahwa gadis monster ini bisa berubah jadi gadis manis yang siap untuk diterkam.

Demi menutupi rasa kagumnya. Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah berlawan. Namun mata merah miliknya sesekali melirik penampilan Yaya.

"Manis juga," gumam Halilintar tanpa sadar. Yaya mendengar gumaman dari suara Halilintar merona.

Entah Halilintar yang memujinya. Atau pakaian ini yang membuat dia malu. Entahlah Yaya tidak tahu.

"Ehem." Ochobot yang merasa hawa-hawa pink diantara mereka berdua berdehem, sukses membuat Halilintar dan Yaya kembali di dunia nyata.

"Yaya, kau sangat cantik. Tidak manis sekali dengan penampilan ini," puji Ochobot membuat Yaya kembali merona malu.

"Sukses menarik perhatian halilintar. Dan membuat Halilintar berdecak kagum. Kukira Halilintar tidak normal karena tidak tertarik perempuan," senggol Ochobot dengan kaliamatnya. Sukes membuat kepala Halilintar berasap dengan wajah memerah.

Yaya tak kalah memerah mendengar ucapan Ochobot.

"Baiklah kembali ke rencana." Halilintar berhasil menahan diri dan kembali ke mode normal, stay cool.

"Dari sini kita akan berpisah. Aku akan bersama Ochobot. Dan kau serta adikmu pergi ke Barat. Ikuti jalan setapak ini. Kau akan menemukan jalanan ramai. Di situ kau akan aman," jelas Halilintar.

"Apa kau tidak apa pergi sendiri?" tanya Halilintar tanpa sadar. Ochobot menyeringai iseng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah khawatirkan aku. Kuharap kau selamat." Yaya tersenyum manis. Sukses membuat Halilintar salah tingkah.

Yaya berjalan menjauh. Tangan Halilintar hendak menyentuh Yaya. Tapi dia tahan. Dia harus menahan diri untuk saat ini.

"Hmm, ada yang lagi kesemsem nih," goda Ochobot dengan wujud Yaya. Bukannya balik marah, Halilintar malah mendorong pelan Ochobot dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi merah-hitam. Mungkin karena Ochobot dalam wujud fisik Yaya.

Dan bersyukurlah Yaya tidak mendengar kalimat Ochobot barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Kebenaran Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaiamana? Makin seru kah? Kalau tidak bilang aja ya. Seriusan Rizu mau cepat-cepat tamatin fic ini. Alasannya gampang karena Rizu terlalu lelah sekaligus sedih readers Rizu di fic ini pada ilang semua. Hukuman Rizu tak update-update fic ini sih. Sedih.**

**Dan ya, sepertinya tak ada yang terlalu mempedulikan tentang chapter sebelumnya. Terutama perkenalan karakter Cyoborg. Padahal Rizu sengaja membuat di chapter sebelumnya agar permudah readers untuk imajinasi. Sepertinya sulit dari robot ke wujud manusia ya? Tak ada satu pun nanggepin soal fisik mereka cocok atau gak. Sakit tapi tak berdarah.**

**Maafin ya, Rizu orang sibuk masalahnya. Dan cukup depresi juga. Tapi ya, Rizu usahain untuk tamatin fic ini.**

**Ok, cukup curhatan Rizu di chapter ini. Kenapa pendek? Karena setelah ini akan keluar dari judul chapter 5 "Kebenaran", makanya Rizu akhiri dulu.**

**Oh! ada orang yang bingung soal orang itu siapa? Maaf ya, Rizu tidak bisa balas demi kebaikan fic ini. Jadi nikmati aja dulu. Cepat atau lambat akan terungkap identitas orang itu wkwkwkwk.**

**Oh! Rizu minta maaf tidak bisa kasih adegan roman-roman di fic ini. Karena fic ini sebenarnya bukan fic roman pada dasarnya, tapi akan Rizu usahain untuk selip-selip manis-manis di tiap chapter (itu pun musti sesuaikan kondisi cerita hehehe). Biar readers tidak bosan dengan alur Sci-fi ini hehehe.**

**Jika berkenan marilah berikan review kalian kepada Rizu. Maka Rizu akan semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Read and Review ya. Kalau beneran fic ini mau tetap lanjut. Seriusan Rizu gak akan hiatus lagi. Karena Rizu sedang liburan semester. Jadi Rizu beneran janji, semakin banyak review kalian berikan. Maka minggu depan fic ini akan update ke chapter ini. Beri review ya? ya? ya? *maksa* *just kidding* *dilempari sendal* **

**salam damai,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
